It is well-established that engaging a child at a young age is the best way to learn or train in music, foreign languages, and other topics. In addition, users of other ages can benefit educationally and in a cognitive fashion from training in subject matter with which they might not be familiar.
Musical training is one such endeavor that, if accomplished at an early age, can lead to great proficiency in later years. In addition, musical training in later years can ward off certain forms of cognitive dysfunction and may stimulate and gratify the student. Embodiments described herein provide systems and methods for accomplishing musical training regardless of the age of the user.